vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiritsugu Emiya
Summary Kiritsugu Emiya (衛宮切嗣, Emiya Kiritsugu) is the Master of Saber in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. He is the husband of Irisviel von Einzbern, the father of Illyasviel von Einzbern, and the adoptive father of Shirou Emiya. He is the main protagonist of Fate/Zero and has a minor role in Fate/stay night. He was a freelancer and notoriously known as the Magus Killer (魔術師殺し, Majutsushi Goroshi). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, High 8-C or higher with prep Name: Emiya Kiritsugu, "Magus Killer" Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human Spellcaster, Freelancing Hitman, Master in the 4th Grail War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Marksmanship, Magic, Innate Time Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid) via Avalon, Can manipulate his rate of metabolism to escape bio and heat sensors, Able to inhibit natural or supernatural regeneration, Can erode magical barriers with prep, his Origin Bullets cause instant rot and able to fry a magus's brain on hit, has access to explosives, trip wire, and other military equipment Attack Potency: Small Building level (Managed to compete with Kirei in close combat), Large Building level with prep via numerous C4 explosives Speed: Likely Supersonic+ with Double Accel, Hypersonic+ with Triple Accel (He was able to match a Mantra-Enhanced Kirei's speed), Supersonic+ to maybe Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions with Square Accel (Was faster than a Mantra enhanced Kirei) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class GJ (Managed to cut through Kirei's magically enhanced Kevlar garments) Durability: Small Building level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman (Determinator and possesses the cleanness of mind even in a life-threatening condition) Range: Human melee range normally, Hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Calico M960 SMG modified Thompson Contender pistol, Origin Bullets (66 in total), IR scope, WA2000 sniper rifle, knife, various grenades, C4 explosives, Claymore mines, Magic Crest, Avalon, can get almost any modern weapon with prep. Kiritsugu lacks the various ritualistic catalysts used by normal magi like a dagger, cup, talisman, elixir, or spiritual container. He instead uses all state of the art weaponry that are unable to store any magical energy, which is the "heresy" that earned him his title. He utilizes a large number of different firearms and weapons to kill his targets. He also makes use of personal hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, C2 plastic explosives, and landmines, and he is skilled in incorporating them into traps with trip wires, hidden fuses, and a detonation system using a cellphone to trigger them through modified communication loops. He has number of Claymores, which simultaneously release around seven hundred steel balls with diameters of only one or two millimeters. They radiate outward in all directions in a fan formation with enough power to destroy an infantry unit in one strike. He is also familiar with setting up surveillance systems, allowing him to use a number of concealed CCD cameras throughout the Einzbern castle. Intelligence: Kiritsugu is a professional assassin who true to his title, specializes in eliminating other magic-wielders. He is skilled in every manner of modern combat, from knife work to the use of firearms and explosives. He is also known for his extensive planning and extreme pragmatism, evacuating a building before collapsing it with some well-placed explosions rather than risk his life by facing Kayneth's traps personally. With help of Avalon he is able to face Executors like Kirei Kotomine, the Church's elite heretic hunters, on even ground. However, he is constantly plagued with the guilt over the people he's killed and the decisions he's made to save the many (such as downing a plane full of Ghouls with his mentor and surrogate mother still inside). Weaknesses: Anything above Double Accel is almost lethal without Avalon's regeneration powers and will cause him excruciating pain on use, Is constantly plagued with the guilt of his actions Notable Attacks/Techniques: Innate Time Control (固有時制御, koyuu jiseigyo): Specialty of his Magus bloodline, this magic allows the manipulation of time in a set bounded field. Inside the field he can regulate the flow of time to either accelerate(accel) or slow it down (stagnate). Normally the spell requires a great ritual to perform, Kiritsugu developed a unique use of his talent by applying it on very small scale. Kiritsugu can adjust his metabolism or achieve superhuman speeds by accelerating his movements. However, there will be inconsistencies between the flow of time inside and outside the field; as soon as the field is removed, natural forces, the world itself, will forcefully adjust the 'incorrect time'. This damages Kiritsugu physically every time Innate Time Control is used, to the point of crushing his bones. Due to this, he apparently never went beyond Double Accel (x2 boost), though he effected Triple (x3) and Square (x4) Accel in his battle against Kirei as he had Avalon's potent regenerative abilities at the time. Calico M950 The Calico M950 (キャリコM950) is a submachine gun used by Kiritsugu and Maiya as a reserve sidearm. It has a compact size similar to a large handgun with a reinforced plastic that makes it look more like a toy when compared to the Walther. It has a unique helical-feed magazine that allows for fifty Parabellum rounds to be fired at a rate of seven hundred rounds per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and vertical foregrip. Thompson Contender The Thompson Contender (トンプソン・コンテンダー), also called the Thompson/Center Arms Contender Custom (トンプソンセンターアームズ・コンテンダー), is a special piece of equipment compared to his other weapons, which are armaments for the Magus Killer that can simply be bought and replaced at any time. It is something that cannot be bought with money that represents Kiritsugu as a magus, a Mystic Code with which he can use magecraft during battle against another magus. It is a one of a kind weapon only for his use that he has favored on many battlefields. It is used in conjunction with Origin Bullets (起源弾, kigendan), which are special Conceptual Weapons that utilize Kiritsugu's Origin to its fullest extent by actualizing it within a target. The bullets were created from his first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from his body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve his soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core. The gun and bullets are stored within a rosewood case, which was left with in the care of Maiya during his nine years of retirement. * Origin Bullets will immediately affect magi upon coming in contact with their magecraft. The only practical way for magi to defend against one is to discard all magecraft and defend purely by physical means, but he uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of magecraft by making it impossible to physically block it. The bullets excel in penetration, and there is little outside of magecraft capable of blocking the specialized hunting rifle unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle. Being forced to defend with magecraft, the impact of the Origin within the bullet affects everything all the way down to the Magic Circuits of the practitioner. If a magus' Circuits are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the bullet is comparatively a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. Walther WA2000 The Walther WA2000 (ワルサーWA2000) is a super heavyweight, semi-automatic sniper rifle of the highest class and performance that is the pinnacle of the latest electronic techniques. It costs $12,000 due to only being one of the 154 units produced. It is a rifle with a compact size measuring a little over ninety centimeters in length with the bullpup structure of the gun barrel with a gas-operated magazine measuring at a length of sixty-five centimeters. It fires a .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge that has an effective range of up to one thousand meters. While it is not equipped with its standard Schmidt & Bender telescopic sighting device, Kiritsugu has installed a pair of extra-large electronic optic devices as a special scope mount fixed in parallel above the barrel and on the left flank. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users